


And Yet They Waited

by churrosim



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Jouto-chihou | Johto, Other, bw protag is "missing", everyone is sad, ghetsis is a bastard like always, slight bw spoilers, touko is the protag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churrosim/pseuds/churrosim
Summary: After being given news about their lost friend, N, Bianca and Cheren meet up for the first time in two years to talk about her.





	And Yet They Waited

Cheren stood on the overlook of Aspertia city, leaning over the railing slightly. At sunset, the scenery of Route 19 looked beautiful, almost ethereal. Cheren stared at it with a blank expression. 

A sound of footsteps walking up the staircase broke him out of his trance. He glanced over to see a smaller, blonde girl. She was late, like always, but he didn’t mind. 

“Sorry I’m late!” She yelled, panting. “I lost track of time and I-“ 

“Bianca, it’s fine.” Cheren said, cutting her off. “I’m not angry with you or anything.” 

She smiled. “Oh! That’s good!” She walked next to him, staring out at the sunset.

“It’s been such a long time since I’ve seen you, Cheren...” the girl said. “Two years, right..”

“Yeah.. it really has been two years. N’s going to be joining us soon.”

“Oh? It’ll be nice to see him again...” 

The two friends continued to idly chat about what they missed between each other these past two years. Their words were bittersweet, as the news that brought the childhood friends together wasn’t happy in the slightest. 

The sound of slow footsteps ascending the staircase caused the both of them to turn towards the source of the noise. 

He had come back to Unova hearing the news, for the first time in two years. His dull eyes glanced around. 

“Bianca. Cheren. It’s a joy to see the two of you again.” N said, with his trademark talking speed. 

N had a melancholic look in his eyes. He partially blamed himself for what had happened to.... her. Heading closer to Cheren and Bianca, the girl suddenly wrapped him in a hug.

“I’m so glad you’re back, N. You’re finally back home.” 

“It’s nice to see you after all this time.” Cheren said, with tone of politeness. He clenched his fist, gripping the railing. His emotions were running high, and he tried to keep it locked away. 

After Bianca let him go, N broke the tense silence between the three. 

“...So. She’s really dead, huh....” 

N didn’t mean to sound so blunt, given the scenario. 

It didn’t help. 

Despite already knowing the news, Bianca and Cheren couldn’t help but wince at N’s words. 

“Yeah, she is.” Cheren sighed, his voice clearly wavering. “She was found by a place called Mt. Mortar in the Johto region. A biker found her body in a remote part of the place.” He gripped at the railing tighter, trying desperately to get the words out. 

“She was reported missing for a few days in Johto before she was found.” 

Bianca looked down, tears pricking at her eyes. She didn’t know all of that, just that her friend had died. The new information was proving to be too much to process as tears silently started to flow down her cheeks. Cheren took her hand and squeezed it softly, a wordless exchange of kindness between the two friends. 

N pulled the brim of his hat over his eyes, to hide the obvious tears welling in his eyes. 

“....I just wish I could have spoken to her one last time. To tell her thank you, for everything she had done to help me and my friends.” 

Cheren let go of Bianca’s hand, instead he wrapped an arm around the crying girl’s shoulder. 

“We all do. She meant so much to all of us.” He tried his hardest to remain composed.

“And now, we’ll never see her again.” Bianca’s words were punctured by her sobs. “We didn’t know.... nobody knew that the day after her battle with Team Plasma would be the last day we’d ever see her!” 

She finally let herself go, breaking down into full-on sobbing. 

“We know, Bianca.” Cheren said to her in hushed tones. “It’ll be okay. We’ll all be okay.” 

He didn’t believe his own words, but whatever it took to make her feel better, right?

Bianca rubbed her eyes and sniffled. “I’m sorry, you two. Can we talk later? I kinda wanna be... be alone right now.” She murmured, standing back up. 

“That’s fine... please be safe, Bianca.” N told her as she began to run off. 

She gave the two a morose smile before skipping off. 

Once she had left, Cheren’s expression darkened. “Hey, N. There’s something I want to tell you, privately. Now that Bea left, I’ll say it right now.”

N blinked in surprise. “Oh? I don’t mind. What is it?” 

Cheren looked back to the darkening sky over the city. “Where they found her body. A coroner said that there were bloodied claw marks there, belonging to a Pokémon. They must’ve belonged to-“ 

“A Hydreigon.” N finished Cheren’s statement. 

“Uh- yes. That’s what I was told, at least.”

N closed his eyes for a few seconds before reopening them. “It was him. My father. 

He’s the one who took her life.”

Cheren looked at N with a mixture of realization and shock as the reality dawned upon him. 

“...you’re right. He was the one most likely to hurt her.” 

N thought there was nothing more to say, he began to head down the steps. 

“Team Plasma will return to Unova, and soon. With the hero of ideals out of the way, they’ll be hard to defeat. Please, take care of yourself, Cheren.”

“And you as well.”

With this final sentiment, N walked away, leaving Cheren alone in silence. 

**Author's Note:**

> wowww you read this!! yeah!!  
this is my first ao3 post and i hope i did well.  
this is really sad jfc!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
